A Love That Will Be
by ookamixx
Summary: Continuation after chapter 167... What's to become of Ren and Kyoko?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after chapter 167… so it's after Ren's accident and he's back at his apartment and Kyoko is apparently doing some Love Me work. I took some of Nakamura Sensei's dialog to better connect the transition from her work to my fanfic. I did adjust some of it so it would fit the story… hope that's okay . I don't claim her words for my own at all! I also made it so that Yashiro knows about the whole Cain and Setsu thing!

I do not own Skip Beat or any of its wonderful and amazing characters!

_Thinking or sounds _ " " – Dialog

CHAPTER 1:

Kyoko had finished her work with Box R and was on her way to do a quick Love Me assignment but she just couldn't contain herself. The events of earlier that day replayed over and over again in her head. _I hope that Tsuruga-san is okay. He seemed so… Oh I hope he's all right. Maybe I should call him? _

Before Kyoko had time to think, she ended up calling him. She waited anxiously for Ren to answer his phone but it just kept ringing. Dejectedly, Kyoko ended the call. It was then that she started to think things through.

_Oh no! What if he was sleeping? Maybe he took sleeping pills? That wouldn't have been nice of me to wake him up. Wait. What if… Could it be that his condition took a turn for the worse and he had to be hospitalized? Or could it be possible that he collapsed somewhere alone and no one even knows? What exactly happened to Tsuruga-san! I need to know!_

Just as Kyoko was getting to the height of her worrying, her phone went off. Regaining control of her brain, Kyoko quickly checked the caller ID. It was Ren, Tsuruga Ren was calling her back. A warm blush streaked her cheeks as her anxiety melted away. She then answered her phone in an absolute calm and utterly relieved manner. Glad that Ren had called her back.

"Hello. This is Mogami speaking."

There was no response for a few moments and Kyoko started to panic again.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you there? Are you okay? Where are you…?"

Ren smiled on the other side of the line. Just knowing that she was worried over him made him feel better, more of himself.

"Hello Mogami-san. Sorry, yes I'm fine. Don't worry I'm at my apartment. Director Ogata and Yashiro-san thought it best if I… had some time to myself."

Kyoko thought this over for a second. She could tell by his voice that something was wrong, like she could feel his aura through the phone. And the way he looked when she first arrived on set of the accident was also saying otherwise. He looked so desolate, so lost. And that's when Kyoko made her decision.

"I'm coming over Tsuruga-san. I'll be there in a few minutes so don't leave your apartment!"

With that Kyoko hung up and rushed over to Ren's city apartment. Using the same scare tactics as she did when she unleashed her demons on some poor soul standing nearby with a bike, when she had to get Ren on set on one of her earliest Love Me assignments, Kyoko attained a bike and peddled away.

Ren just stared at his phone with an awestruck look. He had known Kyoko to be the type of person to over think things but he just couldn't help the growing warmth within him that it was Kyoko… who was now doing something like this for him.

Ren knew that it would, indeed, only be a few minutes before Kyoko made her way to his doorstep and there would probably be little that he could hide from her at this point. Kyoko had already done what the President said she would do… _she made me remember something I should have never forgotten. And I'll never be able to thank her enough for that. Or Rick._

As some may know, Kyoko is sort of known as a speed demon when it comes to her on a bike and her unstoppable determination. So even though Kyoko was quite some distance from Ren's apartment, she made record time. And before she knew it she was catching her breath outside of Ren's door. She had scared the staff when she came in looking very winded and disheveled but with the energy she was emitting, no one dared to interfere.

While Kyoko was gathering herself it then hit her to what it was she was doing.

_What in the world am I doing here? What if I'm bothering him? What if Tsuruga-san really wants to be alone? I'm so stupid! How could I be so ignorant to Tsuruga-san's position? I'm the worst person in the world!_

Ren knew Kyoko was outside of his door when he felt her cold aura seeping in from under the door. _What is that girl up to now? _Ren picked himself from off of the couch and opened the door to a Kyoko in the midst of doing a dogeza.

"Mogami-san? What are you do-" But before Ren could finished Kyoko had cut him off with her insistent apologizing. Something, sadly, Ren was becoming accustomed to. He let out a sigh and crouched down to pick up Kyoko.

"Please forgive me Tsuuga-san! I have no right to be here right now! I should have been more careful and understanding! I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san!"

Big, fat, puppy-dog tears ran down Kyoko's cheeks and even though Ren had gotten her up off the floor and safely into his apartment, Kyoko was still going at it.

"Mogami-san, it's really no trouble in fact-" Once again Ren was cut off.

"But, but I forced myself on you Tsuruga-san! I know you probably want to be alone right now. I'm sorry, I'll leave right away!" Kyoko was in the process of turning around to leave when Ren grabbed her by the wrist and finally got a hold of her full attention.

"Please Mogami-san. Won't you stay awhile? I would really like it if you'd stay…"

Hearing that, Kyoko looked up at Ren. There were no demons coming off of him or any fake smiles, just Ren. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. Kyoko quickly glanced down at the floor. A silent blush, once again, making her ivory skin turn scarlet.

Her response to Ren's request was her slipping off her shoes. Ren smiled down at her and Kyoko looked back up at him, the cutest smile Ren had ever seen splayed across her adorable and blushing face.

"If that's okay with you, Tsuruga-san… than I guess I'll stay for a little bit."

Ren and Kyoko had a brief moment where they just looked into each other's eyes, silent signals darting between them. It didn't take long though until Kyoko broke the moment, bringing them both back into reality.

"Are you really all right Tsuruga-san?"

This caught Ren off guard even though he knew it would be coming sooner or later. Ren sighed and wordlessly lead Kyoko into the living room and sat on the couch, Kyoko following and standing a few feet away from him with a troubled expression on her face.

Ren let out another sigh before he started speaking.

"I really should be thanking you Mogami-san. If it wasn't for you… who knows how long I would have been like that or what could have happened. So thank you, really Mogami-san."

His eyes never left Kyoko's. Ren wanted Kyoko to fully understand how grateful he truly was. Only she was able to pull him out of that darkness. And it was her who had made him remember something so important. Something so important that it changes everything…

Ren was so incredibly thankful to Kyoko that Kyoko, herself could feel the full essence behind his emotions. Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. And something deep within her began to stir.

Kyoko smiled an angelic smile and walked over to sit next to Ren.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, Tsuruga-san."

Ren's face lit up.

"And it's all thanks to you Mogami-san."

Another awkwardly silent few seconds passed between the two before Kyoko came up with another question.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, Tsuruga-san… what was it exactly that was wrong with you?"

A sudden dark aura fell across the room. The once happy and peaceful atmosphere became crushed and gloomy. Kyoko became tense in the darkening room.

_Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have asked! And just when Tsuruga-san was in a better mood too! I really am an idiot!_

"N-never mind Tsuruga-san! You don't have to tell me! B-but, uh i-if you ever want to talk you know I'll always be waiting if you need me! I'm so sorry for asking! Please forgive me?"

Kyoko was bowing again, her head just barely touching the top of Ren's thigh.

Ren's attitude quickly lifted once he sifted through what Kyoko had just said. His menacing aura immediately being replaced by the previous happy environment of e few moments prior. Kyoko really was something special. Even if she didn't really understand the depths of what she had just said and how it affected him. How she said she would always be there for him was so uplifting and… _God I love her._

It was ten that Ren noticed where Kyoko was. She was very close to him… and to a very certain part of his anatomy, of course. A quick flash of Ren's inner mind showed a Kyoko was fully enjoying that part of his anatomy that she was oh so close to. But Ren, the gentleman that he is, quickly regained his composure.

He placed a hand on Kyoko's back to let her know that there was no need for bowing. And that it was all right to sit back up. That and he didn't think it best for Kyoko to be in the position that she was.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. But there's really no need to apologize. I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it, I'll gladly tell you everyth-"

"No! I feel like I'm forcing you into telling me! If you really want to tell me everything then, then… wait to tell me another day, okay? I'll fell better that way, knowing that you really want to tell me and its not just me forcing it out of you."

_Kyoko never ceases to amaze me. _Ren thought with another one of his real smiles on his face.

"Alright then. Another day."

Kyoko sighed in relief and relaxed against the back of the couch. "Good."

Ren jolted in his seat on the couch when the vibration of his cell phone in his back pocket startled him. Seeing that it was Yashiro-san, Ren quickly answered.

"Yes, Yashiro-san, what's up?"

"Oh hi, Ren. Its just that Kyoko isn't answering her phone and she didn't come back to the agency after her last Love Me assignment-"

"Don't worry about it Yashiro-san, Mogami-san is with me."

"Oh, she is, is she? Well, at least we're assured that she's in safe hands." Ren could feel the obvious grin that was plastering itself across Yashiro's face.

"Is that everything then? Cause I'll take her home if she needs a ride."

"Nuh-uh! Remember? You too have Cain and Setsu duty early tomorrow morning so it would be best if you two go back to the hotel tonight!"

_Why does Yashiro-san have to punish me like this?_

"Fine alright. If that's it, goodnight Yashiro-san"

"Nighty night, Ren." Ren could hear Yashiro laughing as he hung up.

Ren turned to Kyoko to tell her the plan to see that she was staring at him, her full attention on his face and Ren couldn't help but blush just the tiniest bit of the proximity of their faces.

"Y-yashiro-san called to remind us of Cain and Sestu's work tomorrow and that we should head back over to the hotel tonight."

"Oh, okay then." Kyoko got up and stretched, her shirt rising just enough to give Ren a sneak peek of her skin.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. _Ren chuckled to himself as he too, got up.

"Oh! And Mogami-san?"

Kyoko was already at the door and had one shoe on. "Yes?"

"Yashiro-san also said that he tried to call you but he couldn't reach you for some reason."

"Oh, umm hold on…" Kyoko dig in the deep pockets of her Love Me jumpsuit and dug out her phone.

"Oops!" Kyoko let out a small giggle. "The battery must have fallen out when I was rushing over to get here!"

Fishing around some more in her pockets, Kyoko found her phone battery and put it back into place.

"There! All better!"

Ren couldn't help but wonder out loud. "How did you get here so fast Mogami-san?"

"By bike of course!" Kyoko beamed.

Ren gawked at her.

"I can't believe you rode a bike, from God knows how far, just to get here Mogami-san. You must be exhausted."

Standing up from putting on her other shoe Kyoko smiled her victory smile.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! But boy oh boy am I going to sleep tonight."

And with that last comment floating through Ren's mind, the two soon headed off to their hotel to be Cain and Setsu once again.

YAY! All done chapter 1 of my first fanfic rates and reviews would be awesome and don't be afraid to critique! I really would like to improve my writing and if something seems off, please tell me about it! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon ^_^

Ren and Kyoko 4ever and evers haha :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who left me some feedback! It really does help :) Hope you guys like the next chapter. There's going to be some Kyoko teasing Ren in the night! Mwahahaha :D

CHAPTER 2:

Ren's car was already at the hotel so the two had to grab a taxi. It was still fairly early in the evening so it was easy enough for Ren to hail one for the both of them.

With Kyoko in her pink Love Me jumpsuit and Ren in a baseball cap he had grabbed from his room, the two made it over to the hotel as inconspicuously as possible.

Once on their way in the back of the cab, Ren couldn't help but notice Kyoko's head bobbing off every once in a while as they headed through the traffic of the busy city. He didn't want her to fall asleep and just the thought of seeing her sleeping face was too much. She was too cute already.

Whatever battle was going on within him, Ren decided it best for Kyoko to grab some sleep in the taxi while she could. It looked like the traffic wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You know Mogami-san, it's okay to sleep in the car. I'll wake you up as soon as we get to the hotel."

No sooner had he finished, had Kyoko's head slumped over on his shoulder and she was sound asleep.

Ren chuckled and slid down in his seat to make her more comfortable. He could feel her breathing against the side of his neck and Ren could tell that Kyoko was down and out. _How am I going to wake her up now? She's exhausted. She really must have had a tiring day… I feel so awful for making her worry. _

Ren let out a hushed sigh.

Time passed and Kyoko was still sleeping as the taxi pulled up to the drop off at the hotel. Ren paid the fair and Kyoko had never once stirred.

It was now or never, Ren had to try and wake Kyoko up.

Shaking her slightly, Ren gently called out to her. "Mogami-san. I need you to wake up now. Mogami-san, we're at the hotel."

The taxi driver tapped his finger on the wheel impatiently.

"Mogami-san… Kyoko, it's time to wake up." Kyoko only let out a tired hum and Ren seemed to have no other choice but to carry her.

As carefully as he could manage, Ren slipped an arm under Kyoko's legs and the other behind her to support her torso. Ren was trying to be extremely gentle as to not wake her. Once out of the car, the taxi drove off and Ren headed up to their room carrying Kyoko bridal style.

Though it wasn't exactly bridal style as Kyoko's head fell onto Ren's chest and her arms twined their way around his neck in a sleepy daze. But Ren was happy… sleepy daze or not. He was holding his delicate Kyoko in his arms.

_She's in my arms… shit._

Ren had made it up to their room and was now standing on front of the locked door. The key card in his back pocket with his cell phone and Kyoko, still sleeping, in his hold.

_Just how am I going to do this?_

He didn't want to wake up Kyoko, nor did he think he could, so what could he do? Ren needed at least one of his hands to get the key.

Thinking that he could lower her feet to the floor and hold her up and keep her balanced so that he could free at least on hand, Ren slowly tried to lower Kyoko's feet to the ground. But instead of what he expected, Kyoko mumbled sleepily and wrapped her legs around Ren's waist.

Ren froze.

Kyoko now had her legs securely wrapped around Ren, her face pressed into the crook of his neck and her arms encircling his neck. She let out a long breath and hummed peacefully again in her sleep.

And Ren couldn't help but shiver as her breath traced his neck.

_Okay. Get it together Ren. She's asleep. At least now I only have to use one arm to carry her._

That done and out of the way, Ren used his now free hand to grab the key card from his pocket. It easily slipped out and it was simple enough opening the door and, to his relief, the two finally made their way inside the room.

It was an ordinary and modest room with two full size beds, dresser with a TV mounted on top, decent bathroom, small balcony, minifridge, microwave, desk and chair. Nothing special.

The door closed behind him as Ren reached behind him to take off Kyoko's shoes. They fell to the ground one at a time with a slight thud, Ren then slipped off his shoes. After that, he walked over to the bed closest to the window. Still holding Kyoko, he unhooked the belt of her uniform and slipped it off and let it fall to the floor. Ren then pulled back the comforter of the bed and set Kyoko down on it… except that she wouldn't let go. Ren was stuck hunched over her as he tried to loosen her grip.

"Mogami-san, you have to let go now." No response.

"Mogami-san…" Ren tried prying apart her interwoven fingers from behind his neck.

Still no response.

Ren kept trying to remove her hands but to no avail. And there wasn't any success with her legs either.

Since it was obvious that Kyoko was too out of it to be paying any attention, Ren had to problem scolding her quietly out loud.

"You know this really isn't fair Kyoko."

And to Ren's surprise, Kyoko's grip tightened around him, bringing the two even closer. He could feel her pressing into him and how soft and supple she felt. He longed to touch and caress her body.

Ren let out a shaky breath he had been holding.

"Kyoko?" And once again, her grip tightened.

Ren felt like he couldn't breath. They were so close now and the way he was bent over her, her back on the bed, and just being so incredibly close... was driving him crazy.

He couldn't help the little flashes of images that popped up into his head.

Kyoko breathing heavily underneath him.

Her eyes shut while begging him for more.

Her bare skin gleaming with sweat from the passion flowing between them.

Him deep inside of her.

Ren shook his head as to try and shake away these thoughts. He didn't need any more temptation than he already had.

Using the excuses that Kyoko was still in high school and that she was sleeping was barely enough to calm himself down.

Once again, Ren attempted to try and get Kyoko to let go so they could both go to bed. But Kyoko just wasn't having it.

"Kyoko, please. You really should to let go."

Hearing her name, Kyoko stirred. _She seems to respond to her first name rather than Mogami-san… how odd. _

"Kyoko." Ren cooed. "Please Kyoko? I have to go to bed as well."

Another surprise came to Ren when Kyoko responded in her sleep.

"Hmm, than just go to bed with me…"

Ren blushed. He could tell that Kyoko was still deeply asleep but her saying that was not what he expected from her and caught him off guard. He quickly regained himself and set himself to answer.

"I can't do that Kyoko. I really should be getting to bed."

Just as her grip had started to loosen, it tightened at his response and she drew herself even closer to him.

"Pwease Ren...? Just for a little while?" Kyoko's cute sleepy mumbling made Ren's heart hammer in his chest.

_How am I going to get out of this? She's really not letting go. Trying to forcefully get her off hasn't been working… so maybe this will work?_

"So, you'll let go of me if I get into bed with you?"

"Mhmm"

"You promise?"

"Yesh."

Ren sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay, then here I come, Kyoko."

With that, Kyoko released her legs from their hold on him. But Kyoko gave no sign of fully letting go yet so Ren had to climb over top of her to the other side of the bed.

Since Kyoko hadn't completely let go of him, Ren had to adjust himself so that he as lying down facing her and her arm that was still underneath him wasn't uncomfortable.

Ren stayed absolutely still for a few minutes to make sure that Kyoko wasn't going to do anything. When the coast seemed clear, Ren attempted to slowly back away and try to get up. Only to be quickly stopped by Kyoko grabbing hold of his jacket.

_Geeze, this girl just won't give up._

It was awkward trying to shimmy out of his jacket while lying down and Kyoko's hands trying to hold on. But he did it and threw his jacket on the floor, thinking that he was finally free. Something felt like an anchor as he tried to get up though.

Ren looked down to see that Kyoko had now taken hold off his shirt.

Defeated, Ren slumped fully onto the bed. He quietly laughed at his predicament for a moment before quieting down.

Kyoko never stirred.

Ren stared at Kyoko's peaceful sleeping face.

_She really is beautiful. I can't believe how much she's grown. As an actress and as a woman. _

Memories of their times together ran threw Ren's head. He didn't realize how much time had passed or how tired he was getting.

Ren fell asleep to Kyoko's even breathing and of sweet memories of her.

Soon their breathing became even and matched. And they slept blissfully together.

A few hours into their slumber, Ren and Kyoko had shifted. Ren laid on his back his head to the side and pressed into Kyoko hair. Kyoko had rolled over onto her side and was facing Ren. On hand pressed in between them, the other splayed out on Ren's chest.

Kyoko fidgeted in her sleep, trying to get even more comfortable.

She inched her leg over Ren's and found it comfortable in between his legs.

Kyoko, unaware of to what she was doing, continued to sleep tranquilly.

Ren on the other hand, started feeling the effects of Kyoko's precariously placed leg.

The way that Kyoko was so close to his manhood and the warmth that she gave off and how she was breathing on his neck and the tempting dream Ren was having, were all adding to Ren's already hardening member.

Ren's breathing started to become more shallow and ragged. He was dreaming of Kyoko and how she felt surrounding him. How they both were enraptured by his deep and torturous thrusts, each one better than the last. Their lingering and passionate kisses and touches. Of Kyoko screaming out his name when she came.

Ren was hard. And he was sweating and writhing slightly in his sleep. Ren felt like he could cum, he wanted to cum so badly but then he woke up.

His eyes slowly eased open and he quickly discovered the result of his dream.

He really was hard. The strain against his pants was almost too much to bear and to add in the fact that Kyoko was not helping in anyway.

In her sleep, Kyoko's hand that was on Ren's chest was drawing small, random patterns and her leg between his… _Oh God._

Kyoko had no idea what she doing to him while she was still sleeping.

Her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

The sensation of the light random patterns being drawn on his chest were sent down to his throbbing member. Her breathing so heated and close on his neck built up Ren's excitement too.

Still slightly dazed from sleep, Ren had little control over himself. Maybe he thought this was still part of the dream?

Kyoko let out a quiet moan in her slumber and Ren imagined what it would be like to make her moan, to really make her moan.

Throbbing jolts continued to plague Ren. He thrust forward to find more friction and found it against Kyoko's leg. The confining restrictions of his tight pants made it hard to move but Ren craved more.

And as if on cue, Kyoko dragged her leg against him and he came.

Ren let out a stifled moan. Had he been loud, he surely would've woken up Kyoko.

It then hit Ren what had just happened and what he had done. Blushing deeply, Ren disentangled himself from Kyoko easily enough and cleaned up in the bathroom.

Too tired to yell at himself yet, Ren made his way out of the bathroom and got into the other bed. He would deal with whatever the morning brought tomorrow.

Alright! Chapter two completed :) Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it and that it made sense. Reviews would be awesome! I will try to update as soon as possible with the start of Cain and Setsu… cause we all know there's more fun to be had there ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! A little bit longer than I thought and it took me a while to finish. Hope you guys enjoy :) Maybe there will be an over reactive Setsu and an awakening Kyoko…? Hmmm, maybe ;) Poor Ren… I just feel like he's not tortured enough in other fanfics. Oh well, moving right along! Haha

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Kyoko woke up feeling refreshed. She sat up in bed and stretched her tired muscles. Only then realizing that she was in a bed.

_Wait? How did I get here? I don't remember falling asleep…_

Kyoko looked around the room and discovered a still sleeping Ren in the other bed. His hair was mussed up and the blankets surrounded him in a jumbled mess.

_He looks so different when he's sleeping._ Kyoko giggled to herself. _I'll have to thank him, and apologize, when he wakes up._

Mimicking a ninja, Kyoko made her way around the room to use the bathroom. She didn't notice the dirty boxers under the sink. (The ones Ren discarded late last night!) Once finished in the bathroom, still trying to be absolutely quiet, Kyoko headed back to her bed to wait a while for Ren to wake up. But if they didn't get up soon, Cain would be late to work. Kyoko decided to just let him sleep for a while longer.

Kyoko stretched and yawned again and flopped back down on the plush bed. A warm and comforting smell made her feel safe and peaceful. It didn't hit Kyoko at first but there was something oddly familiar about the smell. Something that was in the back of her mind but she just couldn't place.

_Oh well._ Kyoko shrugged it off.

She then looked over at the clock on the bedside table between their beds and realized that they really should be getting ready.

Kyoko sighed and got out of bed.

"Tsuruga-san, it's time to get up now." Kyoko called quietly as to not surprise him.

Ren didn't budge.

"Come on Tsuruga-san, Cain shouldn't be late for work…"

Ren groaned in a sleepy fog.

"Tsuruga-san." Kyoko sat on the edge of his bed and patted his shoulder. "We really have to get up now."

Ren groggily opened his eyes to see Kyoko smiling gently at him. Her hair disheveled from sleep.

"Good morning, Kyoko." Ren said without thinking and closed his eyes again.

Kyoko blushed. She had never (consciously) heard Ren say her name before. And the soothing, warm manner in which he spoke had her heart beating faster.

Kyoko just smiled; something within her stirring again. She reached up to move the stray pieces of hair out of Ren's eyes. Ren hummed peacefully as Kyoko continued to stroke his hair.

"Ren, it's really time to wake up." Kyoko hadn't realized that she had called him by name but it worked. It got Ren's attention and his eyes were opening slowly once again.

"Do we have to get up today?" Ren asked cutely.

Kyoko laughed to herself. _This is so unlike Tsuruga-san. I have always assumed that he was a morning person… I guess that's not always the case._

"Yes we do. You have work today Nii-san!"

Ren inwardly groaned to himself. He was feeling the nirvana of last night and just didn't want to move. If it was any other day, he would simply want to stay in bed all day with Kyoko.

Unhurriedly, Ren sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. He stretched and Kyoko knew that he was just trying to put off getting out of bed. So she got up and grabbed Ren by the hand and pulled him up.

"Come on Tsuruga-san, Cain has work to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Ren sighed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Somehow, Ren managed to wake up, blushing when he found his discarded boxers under the sink but moving on and getting ready for the day.

Since the two were used to getting done quickly in the morning, it wasn't log before both were showered and dressed as Cain and Setsu.

Cain was wearing his usual dark leather jacket, black t-shirt and chained dark pants and boots.

Setsu on the other hand was bright today from her usual taste.

Cain noticed that she had on a tight fluorescent yellow tank top that looked like it had been through a paper shredder on top of a black tube top that stopped above her belly button. A miniskirt that wasn't shy and pink knee high socks that peeked out of her black-heeled combo boots. She wore pink, black, and yellow jelly bracelets on both arms and was adorned with her classic lip jewelry and chain and necklaces. Setsu was a walking beacon just calling out for trouble.

Cain sighed but knew he could handle any guy that tried to hit on his sister.

Once Setsu finished the final touches on her make up, they headed out to Cain's filming location.

Cain, of course, did an amazing job. His takes were great and the director was happy with the results with Cain's more gruesome than usual performance.

But the director didn't know that Cain was more gruesome and terrifying today only due to the fact that his sister seemed extremely flirtatious with the guys on location.

Those brave enough when they thought Cain was busy or not paying any attention would sneak over and try to seduce Setsu. Cain was furious with the obnoxious guys and his sister's seemly playful attitude.

The filming ended for the day just after a couple of hours and just as Cain was released, he set his sights on his sister. He was going to have to teach her a lesson not to so openly interact with cocky men.

Cain beelined for Setsu and once she was within reach, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away from the encircling vultures.

"Hey! Nii-san! I was in the middle of a conversation!"

"You shouldn't be talking to those guys anyway Setsu. They're no good for you."

"And how would you know Nii-san? You can't just go off and judge people like that!"

The two got into a taxi for the short drive back to the hotel.

"I know just from they way they were looking at you. Setsu, they're just after your ass."

Setsu blushed angrily. She didn't like how her brother was being so mean. He was supposed to be the perfect brother and let her do whatever she wants. That's one of the reason she loves him so much. But her anger at the moment just boiled over.

"So what's wrong with giving them a little ass?"

Cain snapped his head to stare her down with his menacing glare that would stop anyone's heart from beating just because of his intensity.

"Setsu, you have no idea what you're talking about. It's best for you to just listen to your Nii-san and don't due anything stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid now?" Setsu was getting upset. Tears threatened to escape her innocent eyes.

Cain sighed.

"No Setsu. I just don't like it when you say stuff like that or talk to guys that I don't approve of."

Setsu blinked away her tears and smiled seductively at her Nii-san.

"Hmm… so what would happen if I went against you're wishes? Nii-san?"

The taxi stopped outside of the hotel and Setsu got out of the car quickly leaving a fuming Cain rushing after her.

He wanted to yell at her but the hotel lobby just wasn't the place to do it.

Cain grabbed his sister by the wrist again and hurriedly towed her up to their room, Setsu kicking and complaining the entre time.

Once inside the room, Cain didn't let go of Setsu. He didn't bother listening to his sister's whining anymore and just cut her off.

"Setsu! You are my sister. I really can't take it when you say things like that. It irritates me. You're too good for those types of guys…"

Setsu was completely taken off guard. She was expecting her brother to rebuttal and be entirely furious with her. But this turn of events shocked her and she backed off.

"So please, Setsu. Promise me that you won't talk to guys like that."

Setsu, being a younger sibling and feeling rebellious, just stared in a defiant way at Cain.

Cain's grip on Setsu tightened.

"Ouch! Nii-san, you're hurting me!" Setsu winced and tried to get out of Cain's hold. Twisting and wriggling but it wasn't enough against her brother's power.

"Promise me Setsu!"

"Okay, Okay! I promise!"

Cain let go of Setsu. A few of her rubber bracelets fell broken on the floor.

Setsu bent over to pick them up and Cain just wandered over to the bed, shucking off his jacket and boots and belts along the way.

Cain had expected to see his sister walking in with a dejected or frustrated look but she looked incredibly sexy. Her smile was perfect and her full lips showed her playful expression and Cain wasn't sure about her intent. Her eyes were fixated on his and he knew that look. Setsu had just won.

_But what did she win? This isn't another one of our games. She should know that I was being completely serious._

Cain's brow pinched together in puzzlement.

"Oh Nii-san… do you know what it means to break these jelly bracelets?"

_Oh shit. What have I done now?_

"Hmm? Didn't think so. Well. You broke some of my yellow ones, three of my pink ones… and one of my black ones."

Setsu unleashed her most seductive smile. Cain continued to pretend to be unaware of what was going on but as Ren he was very curious and afraid as to what it was Cain exactly did that got this kind of response from Setsu. She was so mad before but she's done a complete 180.

Setsu slyly paraded herself onto the bed and sat extremely close to Cain. Cain paid no mind to his sister. He just focused on removing his accessories and chains and placing them on the bedside table.

"Come on Cain Nii-san… don't you want to know?"

_Yes!_

"No, not really. Does it really matter? I'll just buy you some new ones."

"Of course it matters Nii-san!" Setsu drew her finger along the back of Cain's shoulders and down his left arm.

Cain shivered at the sensation.

Setsu then wrapped her arms around Cain and embraced him. Her warmth seeping through to him and electrifying his senses.

"Setsu… what are you doing?"

Cain tried to keep calm and just stared ahead, not wanting to play into his sister's game.

"I'm just showing you what the yellow bracelet means."

"And what does it mean Setsu? Cause I'm not really sure I understand the point of this."

"It means that I have to hug you silly! And since you broke quiet a few of my yellow ones I'm making this an extra long hug. You can hug back if you want to Nii-san." Setsu called out cutely.

She brought her face up to his and rubbed her cheek against her brother's and tightened her arms around Cain.

Cain just rolled his eyes and patted his sister's back. Their embrace lasted a few moments longer and then Setsu released her grip, satisfied with her brother.

"Now, are you finished?"

"Oh no! Not quite yet Nii-san. You still don't know what the pink and black ones mean!"

"Do we really have to do this Setsu? I'll just get you more bracelets."

"Aww but that wouldn't be any fun." Setsu pouted playfully. Her puppy-dog eyes were definitely something that she had learned from him.

"So I'll show you what the pink ones mean next."

Setsu then surprised Cain by hoping onto his lap and straddling him. Before Cain could respond, Setsu had leaned over towards him and started kissing his neck. Cain was used to women being all over him but this was his sister! And he knew that he should stop her.

Ren on the other hand was taken aback to the point where he lost the ability think or move for a second while he just enjoyed Kyoko kissing and sucking the soft flesh of his neck.

Too soon though, he regained himself as Cain and held his sister at bay.

"Just what do you think you are doing Setsu?" Cain was astounded. He realized that his sister was more affectionate then the regular sister but this was something totally different.

"I have to do this Nii-san. The pink bracelets represent a hickey. So since you broke three, I have to give you three!"

Setsu's eyes were sensual and demanding and in total control. But Cain knew better than to let his sister gain the control.

Cain continually tried to hold Setsu still by gripping her shoulders and trying to keep her an arms length distance away.

Setsu refused to back down though. She had never seen her brother act this way before and it amused her. Just seeing her brother looking flustered and somewhat defenseless against her made her giddy. She tried her hardest to finish her pink jelly bracelet task.

Amidst the tussling and chaos, Cain and Setsu became a tangled mess on the bed. Setsu was laughing and having fun all the while Cain trying his best to fend off his mischievous sister. But then Cain felt something sliding up his stomach.

It was Setsu's hand underneath his shirt. Cain was too busily focused on restricting Setsu's lower body movements that he didn't notice his slip up. Before Cain could stop her, Setsu found an opening and freed her other hand and she wrestled and pried Cain out of his shirt and tossed it across the room.

A triumphant smile adorned her face.

Cain's hands and arms were busy still trying to keep still Setsu's actions and keep her at bay while his legs were knotted together with hers.

Setsu looked at her brother's warning glare for a moment before disregarding it.

"I only have two more pink ones that I have to give you Nii-san. And we can't have them in plain sight where your coworkers will see."

Cain's evil aura and demonic glare had no effect on his charming sister. Her eyes were sinisterly seductive and even Cain was falling victim to them.

Slowly, leisurely, Setsu leaned in on her prey. She kissed his chest. Once, twice, and then again and again. She trailed kisses all across Cain's chest and throat and when she found a place she liked that made him squirm, Setsu marked him with a kiss.

Kyoko had no idea what had brought Setsu to do this. Usually Setsu would have had her fun with her brother long ago and the two of them would have made their peace.

But it seemed like there was some other force behind Setsu's actions. It was like some sort of primal instinct that was slowly taking over both her and Kyoko.

Kyoko liked the way Ren's heaving chest felt under her lips. The way his sweat tasted sweet and salty. How his grip held her down. How strong and powerful he was but yet he seemed to fall victim to her touch.

She knew that she should stop but she just couldn't. Kyoko liked being in this topsy-turvy place with Ren. There was a sort of feeling lingering within her that felt that this was right.

Setsu leaned up off her brother's chest and caught her breath. And Kyoko saw what lay beneath her.

To Cain's utter bewilderment, his sister began to cry.

"Tsuruga-san! I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me! I really shouldn't have done that! I'm so stupid and unworthy!"

Kyoko continued to babble on and on about how disgraceful she was and to have done that to him and about how sorry she was but all Ren could think about was the way she was sitting on him at the moment.

Kyoko was balanced, straddling his waist. Ren was pressed to the bed underneath her and his quivering erection longing for attention. He could only think about the past few minutes of Cain and Setsu's interaction and when he just couldn't help it anymore and gave up on Cain and just let Setsu have her way with Ren instead.

The way she sucked candidly on his neck and the way her breath felt against his frenzied skin.

How they had struggled on the bed and the first touch of her hand on his skin.

How her hand had snaked its way up his shirt and was then torn off.

The way her legs felt against his when they were one being entangled together on the sheets.

How her kisses felt on his chest and how he didn't want them to stop.

His hardening shaft twitched and ached at the memories. The tent in his pants becoming a real threat to being noticed by Kyoko.

But Kyoko on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to what was going on down under her.

She was continuing her crying and apologizing. Her make up was getting smeared and she was shaking from sobbing.

Ren took a deep breath to calm him and readied himself to face Kyoko.

"Mogami-san." Ren said in a commanding and, to his surprise, steady voice.

Kyoko stopped her crying.

"There's nothing to be apologizing for." _Especially since I was enjoying it. And very much, I might add._

"B-but… what I did was entirely unforgivable! Tsuruga-"

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko shut up and stared timidly down at Ren.

"I know you may not believe me but I really didn't mind that… little escapade of yours. It's only natural to act like that when things get-"

"Weird." Kyoko interjected.

Ren stuttered. "Uum, n-no. When things g-get… heated. And it's okay because I… lost myself in it as well. "

Kyoko looked at Ren in disbelief or misunderstanding. Of course she knew what it meant when things got "heated" but to think that Ren would say that things got like that between them had her skeptic.

_Oh God. I can't stop staring at him! He's so close and his eyes just won't let go of me. I feel like I'm being drawn in. But I just don't get it…_

Something deep within Kyoko stirred again and her heart picked up its pace. She felt like it was going to hammer right out of her chest. She just couldn't comprehend what Ren was saying. She wanted to believe him. That he was just like her and had fallen prey to the moment and rampaging desire coursing within.

Kyoko slowly eased herself up and off of Ren and sat next to him on the bed.

"I really am sorry Tsuruga-san. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. You were probably thinking that you wanted me to stop the whole time."

Out of some semi-furious, semi-frustrated, "How cold this girl be so thickheaded?" urge, Ren reached over and grabbed Kyoko's hand and brought it to his still stiff erection. He inhaled deeply to cool the blood rushing to his heating groin.

Kyoko squeaked and blushed at Ren's unexpected move. He kept his hand over hers so that she could feel the hard length of him beneath the material.

"Kyoko, do you still really think that I wanted you to stop? That I really wasn't enjoying that? That I too, lost myself in you and how soft you are and the smell of your skin…" Ren sighed and stopped himself. His hand still holding hers in place.

Kyoko was dumbfounded.

_Hold on… Ren, liked that? And what was it about my skin he was saying? I really don't think that I understand. He looks so helpless and in need of something. His eyes are clouded and full of something that I can't place. Oh God. What am I going to do?_

Love, desire, need, want, adoration, craving. They were all mixed in Ren's eyes. He could tell by looking at Kyoko that she wasn't fully understanding things and his heart began to sink knowing that.

Ren dropped his hand and propped himself up better on both his elbows. He was at a loss as to what to say.

_I think I really scared her… she probably hates me now and is thinking about if she can make it out of the room fast enough._

Kyoko wasn't thinking much at the moment about what Ren had said. Instead, her focus was what was under her palm.

Her hand twitched around his hard-on and Ren's breath hitched.

Ren's eyes connected with Kyoko's again with a look of longing and hope.

_Just what is Kyoko doing? If she doesn't stop this I'm-_

Ren moaned out in approval as Kyoko stroked his length.

There was something Kyoko was on the verge of discovering. Something had unlocked within her but did not open or reveal itself.

She continued to pet Ren's trembling member through his pants.

Whatever had snapped within Kyoko, Ren was fully enjoying. He yearned for this kind of attention from Kyoko for so long and who was he to stop her now?

On her venture, Kyoko became more daring, her own heat building up inside of her. She let her hand travel a little further to pet and stroke Ren's full erection. Her finger would circle around his head which was now standing tall and proud against his restraining pants.

Kyoko's full attention was on Ren and the noises he was making, or trying to suppress, how he was reacting to her every touch. She became curious to know how he would react to other things…

Ren was too enraptured at Kyoko's ministrations that he hadn't noticed her ease over and sit on his lower thighs. He did look up when he felt her tugging at his belt.

"Kyoko…" Ren huffed.

"Yes, Ren?" Kyoko asked in a watery and seductively sultry voice.

"Please."

"Please what, Ren?"

_God, she's playing with me now. Just how far is this going to go? I don't know how much longer I can handle this._

"Please, Kyoko, just please…" Ren trailed off as Kyoko slipped his belt off from around his waist and started toying with the clasp of his tented pants.

Kyoko enjoying Ren's state, decided that he had gone through enough and that she should just end his agony.

She unfastened the clasp and eased down the zipper.

The muscles in Ren's legs twitched and he bucked his hips up just dying for more friction.

Kyoko obliged and let him grind into her palm. And his alluring face and the moan that roared out Ren's throat turned her on.

She too couldn't help but grind absently on Ren's thigh.

Ren felt how wet Kyoko was. Her center was so warm even through the somewhat thick material of his pants. Both of them knew that they had to come off… and right now.

Kyoko sat up quickly and Ren pushed up his hips so that Kyoko could strip the clothing off and toss them somewhere in the room.

There wasn't any hesitation as Kyoko went back to work on Ren. Her hand slipped below the waistband of his boxers to retrieve his throbbing member.

Kyoko took the time to stare at it and appreciate it longingly. It was huge. And gigantic. And waiting for her to continue. Kyoko licked her lips and did what Ren had only dreamed of. She bent down and licked his length thoroughly from base to head.

It drove Ren mad.

He wanted more.

Begged for more.

Pleaded and moaned for more.

And Kyoko gave him more.

She worked her way teasingly slow at first on his shaft alone. Alternating between licking and sucking.

Ren couldn't help but buck occasionally. His instincts to delve deep were intoxicating him. He had never felt so turned on before. He needed his release.

To Ren's further pleasure, Kyoko finally latched onto Ren's head, sucking and licking his precum.

Ren was in total bliss. He couldn't believe just how amazing she felt on him. The way her tongue swirled and tortured his massive erection. Ren wanted to cum so badly.

He really couldn't hold out much longer. The way Kyoko continually assaulted him was bringing him to the edge. Any moment he could go.

Kyoko took Ren fully into her hot mouth and Ren came. Hard.

He had never felt such satisfaction. Ren watched as Kyoko swallowed all of his cum and licked him clean.

Kyoko was so heated and turned on that she twitched and rubbed her legs together.

Ren noticed and smirked sexily.

"I can help you with that, Kyoko." Ren voice was deep and husky and it sent shivers up Ren's spine.

Without another word, Ren jumped her, flipping her over and spread her legs.

Kyoko fought at first but she too fell victim to the attention being paid to her.

She felt Ren's face pressed against her womanhood and she felt something that she couldn't describe. It was incredible and foreign to her but she enjoyed it thoroughly.

She cried out and mewled and moaned as Ren sucked and licked her most sensitive area. It wasn't long until she came.

After calming down and stepping down from their high, the two slid in next to each other under the covers of the bed. Kyoko exhausted from their encounter.

She could feel herself being pulled into sleep and then remembered something from this morning.

"Thanks for carrying me up to bed last night Ren." Kyoko mumbled and then fell asleep.

Ren laughed quietly to himself.

"Anytime, Kyoko. Goodnight."

He then kissed her forehead and fell asleep beside her.

Woo! Alrighty finally finished! Lots of stuff going on in here and I didn't feel like writing two chapters for this so I kind of rushed things but I hope it works… I'll try and put up another chapter soon :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
